Fun with Jhonen and Nny!
by Happy Noodle Girl Li-li
Summary: Only PG-13 for some cussing and a suggestive phrase. My show where I have my guests, Nny and Jhonen, do some stuff. We talk and Nny sings! I suck at summarys! R&R please! Thanks! MONGOOSE!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I own nothing except me and my coolie Gir socks. I love Gir! Umm... oh yeah.  
  
I LOVE YOU TOO JHONEN!!!! You is so cool(please don't sue me I'm funny. To myself.  
  
Umm... don't sue crazy people. Yes This works. Woot!) Anyways, onward!  
  
Noodle Girl: Hi Everybody! I'm Raven! All fear me bendy noodles! I have here the   
  
total cutie Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, A.K.A Nny!!!  
  
Crowd: *silence*  
  
Noodle Girl: CLAP DAMN YOU!!! *pulls out a bazooka, anime girl style* CLAP!!!  
  
Crowd: *cheers and claps, scared of the tiny girl with the bazooka*  
  
Nny: *groggy* Wh... where am I?  
  
Noodle Girl: You are on my show that is somehow here, despite me having no funds of   
  
which to purchase a timeslot! I love you Nny!!! *ish a fangirl! OH NO!!!*  
  
Nny: Yes, well, that's all very well and good, but I would like to leave now.  
  
*pulls out his knives* Although I should kill you for dragging me here.  
  
Noodle Girl: *not phased* OOOOH!!!! SHINY!!! *grabs the knife and sniffs the handle*  
  
I got's me a Nny knife! It retains your smell! Thank you leather! Mua ha! *hides the knife  
  
in her coat. A striped sock falls onto the floor next to Nny. She promptly picks up the sock  
  
and puts it in her coat.*  
  
Nny: *sees the sock, and, realizing he has only one striped sock, looks at her angrily,  
  
pulling out another knife* Why the hell do you have my sock?  
  
Noodle Girl: Cuz. I loves it. And it reminds me of you.  
  
Nny: What the Fook? You stole my sock you little bitch!   
  
Noodle Girl: SILENCE NNY! *eyes flash from green to red* Quiet now or I will glomp you.  
  
Nny: *afraid of the fangirl* Ok...  
  
Noodle Girl: *eyes green again* Good! Yayness and such! *stares at him*  
  
Nny: Why are you saring at me? You're a creepy fangirl!  
  
Noodle Girl: *ignoring the comment* And now, welcome our next guest, Jhonen!  
  
Jhonen: *pushed onstage by poles* The hell? Where am I? Why am I here?  
  
And why have I only one sock?  
  
Noodle Girl: *hiding another sock deeper into her coat* One: you is on my TV show!  
  
Two: Because I think you're a hottie. Three... Umm, I dunno!  
  
Jhonen: *Raises an eyebrow* Riiight...  
  
Noodle Girl: SIT! Now! *eyes flash red then green*  
  
Jhonen: *eeps and then sits down*  
  
Nny: *eyes go all wierd (one bulgy, one squinty)* I am leaving! *whips out another knife*  
  
NOW!!!!  
  
Noodle Girl: Hmmm... NOPE! You can't leave until you either dance around buck naked outside  
  
and sing, "I'm a Little Teapot" in the cold, of you kiss me!  
  
Nny: *thinks for a second and looks down. Somehow, his knives are gone and NG is stuffing  
  
them in her coat. He huffs and takes off his shirt, heading outside.*   
  
Noodle Girl: *looks hurt for a moment, but then grabs Jhonenand heads outside*  
  
Jhonen: Aagh!!!  
  
** Noodle Girl, Nny, and Jhonen are outside. A crowd gathers around them**  
  
Nny: *dancing buck naked and shivering* I'm a little teapot, short and stout...  
  
*mumbles, "I am going to kill you for this"* Here is my handle, here is my spout...  
  
Noodle Girl: Good, good. You can go now. I still have Jhonen!  
  
Jhonen: Help!  
  
Noodle Girl: *slaps Jhonen's ass* C'mon, debbie!  
  
*Nny leaves after putting his clothes on, thinking up cruel ways to torture Noodle Girl  
  
While Noodle Girl glomps Jhonen*  
  
Jhonen: Make my pain end!!!  
  
Noodle Girl: C'mon, let's go have FUN!!!  
  
**Noodle Girl drags away a struggling Jhonen as the screen fades out**  
  
THE END!!!  
  
R&R Please! Much love! I'm gonn go play with matches now. 


	2. Nugat filled notice!

ATTENTION NUGAT FILLED FANS OF DIS STORY:  
  
I need Ideas. If you want some stuff to happen for this story, please review or e-mail me with ideas 'n stuff. Ok? OK! I won't be updating for a week or so, so please bear with me, and I will try to get back to you ASAP. Ok! Love lots.  
  
Stranger days.  
  
Li Li 


End file.
